


Barbecue

by Virago77



Series: Summer Writing Challenge [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Summer writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virago77/pseuds/Virago77
Summary: There's a barbecue at the Stilinski house; flirting ensues.





	Barbecue

  1. Barbecue



 

            “You’re going to overcook those burgers if you don’t turn them now.”

            “I know how to cook a burger,” John said.

            “Clearly you don’t or you would have flipped them by now,” Peter countered.

            “I’ve been barbecuing burgers long enough to know when they’re ready to be flipped,” John argued, blocking the grill from Peter, who he knew was a comment or two away from attempting to take over grilling duties.

            “Yeah, for humans.  Werewolves like our burgers with a little more moo to them,” Peter said smugly.

            “Well it just so happens that I have a whole other tray of burgers for the ‘bloody brigade’.  These are for us non-lycanthropes,” John said with a sarcastic smirk.

            “You and Stiles are going to eat...eight burgers? Wait, rephrasing, Stiles is going to _let_ you have even one of those?”

            “Shut up smart ass.  It’s my house; I can eat what I want!”

            “No you can’t,” Stiles called as he passed by them, and Peter’s smugness only increased.

            “Now see what you’ve done?!” he grumbled, “He wasn’t paying me any attention.”

            Peter held up his hands in surrender, “I was merely making sure my _meat_ was cooked to order…”

* * *

            “Derek, is it me, or are they doing some creepy form of flirting?” Stiles asked with a frown.

            Derek looked up from where he was watching the kids play in the small pool.  He observed his uncle and father-in-law for several moments before turning to his husband with a stricken look.  “We need to shut this down now!”

            Stiles started to laugh and then the idea of his father and Uncle Undead developing a relationship flitted through his mind and he too panicked.  He moved to go ‘interrupt’ their flirting when he saw his father swinging the spatula at Peter who ducked it easily.  They were both laughing.  Peter threatened to use his wolf to defeat John, and John countered with the threat of wolfsbane bullets.

            His father hadn’t smiled like that in a long, long while.  Who was he to begrudge him, even if it was Peter-fucking-Hale?  “They look happy,” he murmured.

            Derek sighed deeply, resigned, “Yeah.”

            The two sat back and enjoyed the beautiful weather and delicious food—John was a grill-master.  They watched the kids play and the pack interact and figured there were worse things they could be doing besides watching their dad and uncle fall in love at a barbecue.


End file.
